fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
K:TLC EP50 A Good for the Money Tree
Script *''(Theme song plays)'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Kirby (voice): A Good for the Money Tree *(Episode Begins) *(The squirrels gather nuts in the south for the winter. Kirby, Tayo, Proko and Penelope Bronto was standing on the big hills) *Tayo: Oh boy! I can hardly wait. *Proko: What costume should you wear this time, Kirby? *Kirby: Yeah, something nice, something fantastic, something brand new. *Penelope Bronto: The same costume again, huh? *Tayo: Come on, let's see Princess Blossom has some new costumes at her castle. *(Kirby, Tayo, Proko and Penelope Bronto heads off to Princess Blossom's castle, there they saw Princess Blossom was dusting some pictures) *Princess Blossom: Oh, goodness. I think my arm will feel better if I clean that feather duster again. *(Princess Blossom turns around and saw Kirby, Tayo, Proko and Penelope Bronto) *Princess Blossom: Hi, guys, are you also looking for costumes? *Kirby: Yeah, Princess Blossom. Something nice, something fantastic, something brand new. *Princess Blossom: The costumes are right over there. *(Kirby rolled his eyes, Tayo and Proko were standing, in front of the curtains) *Tayo: Prepare for the Resistance! *(The curtains opens, then Tula appears, wearing her beautiful carnival costume) *Tayo & Proko: Ta-da! *Tayo: Do you see any Phan-Phans here? *Proko: Not me! All I see is a carnival parade. What a gorgeous! *Tula: What do you think? I'll be a carnival parade. *Kirby: Of course, Tula. We know you wearing this costume. *Penelope Bronto: Now we just need a carnival costume. *Stella off-screen: Stay close to me. *Kirby and Penelope Bronto: Huh? *(They look to see Stella, Earlene, Willow, Melissa and Giselle) *Giselle: We will. *Willow: Wow, I can't wait for the costumes to wear. It is so cool! *Melissa: They're amazing! *Stella: Relax, we'll look at these costumes in due time. *(They turns and sees Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Penelope Bronto, Tula and Princess Blossom) *Stella: Tula, that costume is so beautiful. *Tula: Sure it is, Stella. My suit is really neat. *Earlene: Yeah, we know we raise money. *Kirby: Hmm... Good. *Melissa: We gave a money tree that we obsess. *Willow: Yes! *Giselle: Well, someone who plants all the plants. *(cut to the field) *Kirby: That's a big positive. *Adeleine: Fun for us? Or are you having fun with your generous? *Kirby: Why should I have fun with it? *Adeleine: Maybe because you have to raise money? *Kirby: Yes. Raising money. *(Ribbon, Lololo and Lalala arrives) *Lololo: And they really buy some money. *Kirby: Oh, believe us, I know. It must be perfect. *Lalala: True. But it is just putting on their costumes. *Kirby: Easy for you to say. *Ribbon: Oh, I guess that's it. But then we raise money and buy some things. *Princess Blossom: Yes, Ribbon. We know. *(Justin and his clan were spying on Kirby and the others) *Justin: That's what she thinks! Everything is going exactly as planned. *Chester: You mean you planned that Kirby and the others would be here? *Justin: No! I planned to follow those plants. We'll steal it. *Colton: Wait. Did you plan to steal? gasps Did you get it to water? *Justin: No, pea brain! See. We just have to wait for them to be cleared... And now it's showtime. Come on, guys! cackles *Kirby: There are things like this that almost make costumes to buy and wear it. *Tayo: Well, let me think. *(Tayo thinks for a second, then he had an idea) *Tayo: Yes, I know, let's make Justin wish he never had money, just leave everything to us. *(dissolve to Tayo and Proko dressed as miners) *Earlene: What's that for? *Tayo: Yes, the miners we are going to dig up the tunnels. *Proko: And some oil that we found it. *Adeleine: Are you for real? How should that thing get the money tree back? *Penelope Bronto: Yeah, she is right, she knows a slim chance when she sees one. *(Adeleine smiled at Penelope Bronto, amused by her attitude) *Tayo: Look, when Justin buys drilling equipment and tears up his garden without a drop of oil to show it. He wishes he never had money. *(Tayo and Proko walks off to find Justin and his clan) *Tula: Well, if it fails, don't say I didn't tell you. *(Justin and his clan soon saw Tayo and Proko, they both looking for gold) *Justin: What are you doing? *Tayo: We're looking for oil. *Justin: Oil? Yes! *Colton: I love oil! *Chester: Sure it was! *Tayo: You're right, we'll dig up the tunnels and find some oil. *Neal: Ooh! I just love to dig up the tunnels! *Tad: Yeah, we know how you guys talking about. *(Tayo and Proko walks off) *Justin: Perfect! Now we have to dig up and find oil. *Colton, Chester, Neal & Tad: Yeah! *Justin: Follow me, guys! *(Justin and his clan digging up the tunnels and find oil) *Justin: Eureka! We found oil! I'm rich! *Chester: So, do you think we found oil in it under the ground? *Justin: No kidding, these plants are worth a fortune for the lady flowers. We have to get our hands on that plant! *Colton: No problem, Justin! *(Justin and his clan climbed up to the ground) *Kirby: Any brilliant ideas? *Giselle: This time leave everything to me. *(Giselle flew off to find Justin and his clan) *(dissolve to Justin, his clan and Giselle) *Neal: But money is like my appetite. I can never get enough that you do not want to invest a little money for me, right? *(Neal takes a money) *Giselle: No way, this is for big investors. No small operators here. *Justin: I do everything! *Tad: Yes, even you said you were the biggest handset you didn't get anywhere. *(Neal gives the money to Giselle, then she flew off) *(The crows flew by, they were looking for seeds) *Proko: Well, the flocks are flying closer. *Tayo: Here it comes. *(Justin and his clan lay sleeping) *Justin: What in tarnation? *(The crows cawing hungrilly, they find the seeds and starts to eat) *Justin: Oh, those crows! *(Justin and his clan shooed the crows away to no avail) *Neal: Scram, you hungry beakers! *(Tayo and Proko walked to the crows) *Tayo: Sorry, the flocks dropped in! *Justin: Listen, pea brain, your ideas have been nothing but problems. *Proko: That's what happens when you have money. Problems are problems. *Chester: Maybe we should give that tree away. *Justin: I'd give you away in the past. *(Tayo snaps his finger, then Kirby and the others arrived just in time) *Tayo: They still won't give back my tree. *Adeleine: We'll do it this time, we'll take it back! *Princess Blossom: Sure. *(Kirby, Ribbon, Stella, Tayo, Proko, Adeleine, Willow, Penelope Bronto, Princess Blossom, Tula, Earlene, Giselle and Melissa grabbed the tree) *Justin: Stop! I stole it first! Give me that! *(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal and Tad grabbed the tree, everyone began to tug on it, then it ripped the tree in half. Everyone fall backwards, Kirby, Ribbon, Stella, Tayo, Proko, Adeleine, Willow, Penelope Bronto, Princess Blossom, Tula, Earlene, Giselle and Melissa fall backwards into the bush and Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal and Tad fall backwards into the ground. Justin and his clan flew away) *Justin: Out of my way, you bird brains! *Kirby: Brilliant, Adeleine. Do you have more great ideas? *Tula: Oh, it's the first tree we've cut in half today. *Tayo: You want to know something confused history made us just like Justin. *Proko: Sure they did. *Princess Blossom: Tayo's right, we're friends in need who became friends in greed. *Stella: Yes, and I almost made enemies here instead of friends. *Penelope Bronto: I also learned something. You can use a banana peel to slip up. *Kirby: What do you say? *Penelope Bronto: I was never good at learning lessons. laughs *Earlene: Glad she's on our side. *(dissolve to the costume carnival, Tayo placed a costume box) *Tayo: Okay, guys, here are your costumes. *Kirby: I hope they're nice. Fantastic. Brand New. *(Tayo found the vampire costumes, then he gave to Stella, she put it on, and Tayo put it on. Willow put on the werewolf costume, then Earlene put on the bride of Frankenstein, and then Giselle and Princess Blossom put on the witch costumes. Proko and Tula found some bandages) *Tula: We're feeling yummy, just like a mummy. *Proko: You said it! *Tula & Proko: laughs *(Tula and Proko wrapped around the bandages and turns into mummies, then Adeleine holding the sheets) *Adeleine: Here's to you guys. *(Adeleine gave sheets to Kirby, Ribbon, Lololo, Lalala, Melissa and Penelope Bronto) *Melissa: We'll haunt it up. *(Adeleine, Kirby, Ribbon, Lololo, Lalala, Melissa and Penelope Bronto puts on their sheets and turns into ghosts) *Princess Blossom: We learned that you. *Giselle: Yes, we also learned to prank to scare them off. *(Everyone laughed, and they headed off to the costume carnival) *''(Credits music plays at the end of the episode)'' Category:Transcripts